The occurrence and function of chromium in biological systems was first described by Dr. Walter Mertz at the Human Nutrition Laboratory in Bethesda, Md. (see, Physiological Rev. 49: 163, 1969).
It has been proposed by Dr. Richard Anderson of the USDA, that signs of chromium deficiency are impaired glucose tolerance, elevated fasting insulin, glycosuria, decreased insulin receptor numbers, and elevated cholesterol and triglycerides in hypoglycemia. Decreased sperm count and sterility have been observed in experimental animals, but not humans. Dr. Anderson has stated that these symptoms, usually associated with aging, may actually be the result of long term low chromium diets (see, The Science of the Total Environment vol. 86, p. 75-81 (1989)). Chromium picolinate, a fat soluble chelate of chromium, was shown by Dr. Gary Evans to improve body composition and weight loss in healthy adults (see, Int. J. Biosocial Medical Research, vol. 13 (2) 1989.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,927 discloses the use of chromium picolinate to increase chromium assimilation. The reference discloses that chromium picolinate is not soluble. Further, chromium picolinate is expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,102 discloses the use of GTF (glucose tolerance factor) and chromium picolinate to prevent hypoglycemia and alcoholism. GTF is a factor made by the human body that contains chromium, which is more available to the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,855 discloses the use of synthetic GTF. GTF is an extremely large complex of chromium with two molecules of niacin and at least one amino acid. However, the exact structure of the mechanism of release of the chromium is unknown.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,391 discloses the use of chromium acetylacetonate for treating diabetes. The reference further discloses the use of 7 to 70 .mu.g of chromium per Kg of body weight per dose. This corresponds to a dose of 490 to 4900 .mu.g for a 70 Kg person. The reference further discloses the use of up to 4 doses per day.
Archives of Biochemistry and Biophysics, vol. 85, p. 293 (1959) discloses that very stable chromium complexes of bidentate chromium acetylacetonate seem to be metabolically inert.
Mertz, Nutrition Reviews vol. 33, No. 5, p. 130 (May 1975) discloses that "simple chromium" compounds like chromium chloride or chromium acetate, which are chromium complexes, do not meet the criteria of absorption and bioavailability needed for use as cofactors in insulin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,116 discloses the use of at least two organic, metal ion complexing agents for parenteral administration. However, the reference does not disclose using chromium citrate. Further, the reference discloses using extremely high doses of 500 ppm of chromium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,637 discloses the use of chromium protoporphyrin to inhibit the metabolism of heme to bilirubin.
A major drawback in the chicken industry is the low amount of meat produced per pound of feed consumed by the chicken. A considerable amount of feed is wasted in the form of feces and fat produced. The amount of feed is a major cost factor in raising chickens, and the amount of meat produced is the only product of value. Therefore, there is a need in the industry for increasing the amount of meat produced per pound of feed consumed.